


Doors

by TheTyger



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen the Doctor shine, alive and bright, </p><p>Hands clasped as we spark the TARDIS' light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doors

**Author's Note:**

> "I think they meant it  
> When they said you can't buy love;  
> Now I know you can rent it,  
> A new lease you are, my love, on life."  
> \- I'll Cover You (Reprise) from RENT

I've seen the Doctor shine, alive and bright,

Hands clasped as we spark the TARDIS' light;

Won't let himself believe I'm here to stay,

But I'm too happy here to stay away.

* * *

 

She warms me more with each new time and place,

I'd die to keep that smile on her face;

There's no protection I can give as these doors close,

But Rose, I have to say before I go...


End file.
